


Where the Lines Overlap

by DontRememberMe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Drunk Sex, F/M, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Heavy Drinking, Levi Loves Eren Yeager, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Not Related, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, ereri, rivamika
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontRememberMe/pseuds/DontRememberMe
Summary: Eren and Levi argue one night and it results in Mikasa following Levi into a bar where he drinks his feelings away after storming out, one thing leads to another and Mikasa and Levi start to have quite the guilty conscience over what they did in the dark.





	1. One too Many is Never Enough

"Levi, would you just calm the Hell down for a minute!?..." Mikasa sighed, following a highly irritated Levi outside as he stormed out of the home he and Eren shared.

Eren and Levi had been dating since Highschool, Levi was older by a few years and bought the house first, wanting nothing more than to get away from his insane uncle he was previously living with. As soon as he was legally able to care for himself and get his own place, He spared no time or expense from his savings and moved out, moving as far away as he could while still staying in town. Eren moved in a couple years later when he was finished Highschool himself, of course staying at his Boyfriends every weekend and any other holiday and chance he got. His Mother loved Levi, but wanted to ensure Eren was a little older and still going to class and completing his homework before moving in with his long term Boyfriend. Of course she trusted Levi, but she knew how distracted her Son was when he first fell in love with the other male.

"Why should I?!" He hissed "So he can just piss me off and be an ungrateful little shit some more?!"

"You know you don't mean that." Mikasa sighed again "You two are just in a bad place right now, that's all. Just get back inside, do you know how upset you made him?..."

"Yeah? Well it's not like he cares." He muttered, continuing to walk down the Dark street, his Boyfriends Sister still on his trial

Mikasa rolled her eyes, catching up with him and grabbing his wrist, pulling him back "Go back."

He sharply yanked his wrist from her grip, Mikasa might have looked like any other girl, but the one difference was that she was stronger than she looked. Hell, he'd wadger they would be evenly matched in a fight.

Mikasa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "Why must you always be so stubborn?... You guys are fighting, just sleep it off."

Levi scoffed "Incase you've forgotten, I don't sleep much."

"Yeah? Well, where else are you going to go?"

"I don't know, a bar or some shit. I need a drink." He huffed, shoving his hand in his pocket and taking out his packet of cigarettes and lighter. He took one out and put it between his lips, lighting it swiftly and taking a deep drag as he put the items back in his pocket.

"Didn't you tell Eren you quit?..."

"What does it matter? You'll probably tell on me anyway." He rolled his eyes, smoke coming from his mouth with every word

"Oh yeah, sure, because I want you guys to fight more." She bit back sarcastically

"Well you tried to cause a shit load of fights when Eren and I started dating."

"And I said I was Sorry." She shot a glare at him

"Whatever. Why don't you just go back and make sure he's okay. I want to be alone."

"I'm sure he'd appreciate if I followed you and made sure you didn't do something stupid. Again."

Levi sighed heavily, choosing to keep quiet and keep walking. Eventually, he lead the pair of them to a bar. Mikasa checked her phone for the time, seeing it was already late as they walked inside. Levi chose a quiet booth at the back, wanting to hear his own thoughts at the least just so he could slowly start to drown them out with alcohol. He took his wallet out, opening it looking over how much money he had with him.

"What do you want?"

Mikasa raised an eyebrow "Come again?"

"If you're going to watch over me like a damn hawk, you might aswell have a drink with me." He rolled his eyes, glancing at her

Mikasa thought for a moment, sighing softly "Fine, just a rum and cola or something." She shrugged

He nodded and got up, going to the bar and ordering their drinks, coming back with them a few moments later after he paid for them.

"Thanks."

Levi simply shrugged again in response and was quick to start on his drink

"Should you really be drinking that fast?..."

"Why do you care?"

"Gee, and after all this time I thought we were friends." She bit back sarcastically "Just slow down."

Levi ignored her and was quick to finish his drink while she was only halfway through with her own. Mikasa gave him a look and Levi ignored that too. Mikasa shook her head at him, finishing hers a moment later. Levi went to get up for another round, Mikasa was about to call after him but decided not to, knowing he wouldn't listen to her at all tonight.

He came back with another set of drinks, placing hers in front of her. She raised an eyebrow as he looked at it "What is this?"

"What I'm drinking. It's stronger. You should loosen up, you're acting like my damn Guardian and it's pissing me off more." He muttered before drinking again

"You? Pissed off? Never."

"Are you just going to be fucking sarcastic all night?"

"If you're going to act like a child the whole night and drink your feelings away."

Levi chose to keep drinking in favour of responding back to her. Mikasa shook her head and continued to drink with him. Levi had to hand it to her that she was like him with alcohol by the looks of it, not even cringing as she drank hers. It was the strongest drink they had, what made Levi pick it is the look on peoples faces as they tried it at the bar trying to look tough but failing miserably, ending up coughing harshly from the bitterness of the liquid.

After a while, both Levi and Mikasa started to feel tipsy, Mikasa tried to use what she had left of her logical thinking to try and talk Levi into going back home, But of course he was having none of it and as the night when on, they continued to keep drinking. Mikasa could swear she sometimes caught the smallest of smiles on Levis lips sometimes as they talked amongst themselves about anything that came to mind, however mostly that was Eren between the both of them, what with Levi being his boyfriend and Mikasa being his Adopted Sister. She couldn't help but smile slightly to herself, feeling better that he wasn't as angry as he was when he stormed out the house, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. It was clear he was still very upset, but at least drinking made him open up even a little.

"Last call!" The bartender called

Levi moved to get up when Mikasa stopped him, leaning over the table and pushing him back down by his shoulders with a small smile "I'll get this one." She said before getting up, and walking over to the bar with a slight waver in her step. She ordered two more drinks for them from the bar when an extremely drunken guy next to her decided to grope her ass and pull her onto his lap, knocking over their drinks in the process.

"Hey Gorgeous, anyone tell you you'd look better in the back of a van?" He drunkenly slurred, pulling her against his obvious erection, his hands groping her chest and touching anywhere else he could reach.

Mikasa grimaced, trying to get out of his firm grip. Any other day she could have gotten out of his situation easily, but tonight was not the night "Let me go you disgusting pervert..."

Levi clenched his fists and got up immediately as he saw what went down at the bar. Without hesitation, he got up and grabbed a fistful of the guys hair and pulled him back, punching him hard in the face. He fell backwards from his seat, knocked out cold. Mikasa fell to her knees in the process, her knees getting scraped up slightly from the broken glass scattered on the ground of what was previously to be their drinks. Levi keeled down and helped her up.

The bartender called the cops to take away the offender after handing Levi a small first aid kit from behind the bar, Mikasa felt slightly better knowing the Asshole would spend the rest of the night in a cell. She sat up on their table as Levi pulled some glass out of her knees and cleaned them up, wrapping some bandages around them when he was done.

"Thank you..."

"Don't mention it." He smiled slightly

He handed the kit back over to the bar tender before they left the bar and started to make their way back home. Levi had an arm wrapped around her waist to ensure she walked okay and Mikasa had hers wrapped around his in return as both of them still had a waver in their step.

"I really mean it you know... I know we don't always get along, so you didn't have to do that..."

"Oh yeah, because I'd let you get sexually harassed by some creep at the bar and just stand there and watch. Come on, Mikasa. I might be an Ass sometimes but I'm not like that."

Mikasa smiled slightly and nodded, stopping in her tracks. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly in thanks. Levi smiled slightly and lightly rubbed her back. Mikasa glanced up, an unfamiliar expression on her face. Levi suddenly held the same one as they both just started at eachother for a moment. He was noticing things about her that he had never saw before, like how the colour in her eyes shifted from the light of the street lights above them. They were different shades of grey, the street lights making them shine. His same coloured eyes examined every part of her face, her soft and pale complexion illuminating from the same light, her soft looking, rose coloured lips. Without thinking, he lightly touched her face. His fingers ghosting over the scar on her upper cheek, just below her eye and lightly trailing down her face.

"Have I ever told you I love the way you smell?..." He said suddenly

Mikasa smiled and suddenly noticed everything about him too, things she also had never noticed before until now that she had come to admire in the light of the street lights. Mikasa leaned in and kissed him suddenly, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. They pulled away after a few moments, both of them looking at the other with wise eyes as they breathed heavily, wasting no time in locking lips once more only more intimate than before.

One too many drinks wasn't enough for tonight, just as one too many secret kisses weren't.


	2. Whispers in the Dark

Levi was quick to have her hot and heavy against the nearest ally wall, it was more secluded and darker but neither of them needed the light to see or feel eachother. They were close, so close that it felt as if both of their bodies were on fire and they were only doing more and more to keep the both of them ignited. They were both so evenly matched they figured the only thing left to test eachother on was their stamina, however neither of them thought the other would have trouble keeping up with them.

Levi slowly slid his firm hands down her body as Mikasa rubbed her leg against his, his hands got to her bare skinned thighs and he was sure he was never so thankful for short skirts in his life. He was quick to take a firm hold of the back of her bandaged knees, being ever cautious as not to hurt her wounds further, and hoist her up, wrapping her legs around his waist firmly. A soft gasp escaped her lips the moment that their lower regions grinded together in the process, digging her nails into his shoulders.

Infidelity was something far from thought as they continued their hot make out session against cold bricks, neither of them quite realising that what they were doing was wrong, even as Levis experienced hands were roughly grouping and touching every one of her sensitive areas. He slid his hand up her shirt and slipped it underneath her bra while other toyed with her sex over her underwear that was starting to get wet. Mikasa moaned softly and arched her back, her head falling back against the wall as her hips bucked into his touch. He knew she would be able to support herself in this position while he teased her twice as much, sending her more into a frenzy.

"L-Levi... Please.... Fuck..." She spoke breathlessly

"Fuck what, Mikasa?" He murmured, taking advantage of how open her neck was to him and biting down hard, causing her to moan and spasm more

"Hah... Fuck me..." She pleaded, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood

Levi smirked against her skin before sucking where he had just bit into to leave a dark mark on her pale skin, Mikasa could feel herself shaking with need as she tightened her grip her legs had around his wait, making him groan from the closer contact against her. He suddenly gripped the back of her hair and pulled on it, smirking as a low moan escaped her lips, they were more alike than he could ever imagine. Levi leaned in and kissed her roughly, pushing his tongue in her mouth and trying his best not to just lose every part of his self control. She tasted sweet, with traces of their choice of alcohol of the night and blood from her lip adding an addicting bitterness to her taste.

"Beg me for it..." He spoke against her lips, traces of matching blood staining both of their skin in the slightest

"I'm begging you, I want you to take me right here and now... No one has to know..." She roughly pulled at the longer stands of his hair from the back.

It was at the moment they should of remembered and seized control of the situation but everything was a blurry hot mess of a picture, neither of them knew what they were doing, they only knew that whatever it was they were doing felt good for both of them, and they didn't want it to stop. They didn't want to go back to the tense atmosphere that was home right now. Levi didn't even think about a response or even about what she was saying, only hearing her beg and plead for what he could give her right now in this moment.

Mikasa was practically breathless the moment he went inside, having simply moved her underwear to the side and finally taking her. She buried her face into his neck and bit down hard- Partly to keep herself from being too loud and partly for revenge to leave her own mark on his skin. She smirked when she emitted a groan from him, her action causing him to move faster. She was sure that if she was any stronger, his clothes would be ripped to shreds at the rate he was going the more she dug her nails into his neck, back and shoulders. They were too drunk to care about anything else in the world and drunk enough to go wild on one another, the liquid courage enough to make them love the more intense roughness twice as much and be able to keep it up as they continued on their steamy session. In some corner of his cluttered mind, Levi knew he would probably break Eren in a situation like this. However it didn't come into the light of his consciousness as he continued fucking Mikasa into the next centaury even with a drowned out thought telling him to stop and to turn around.

They went on longer than expected, both of them surprising one another, the glazed look in their grey eyes more intense and passionate they closer they got to their end. Both of their pale complexions were flushed a dark crimson shade and sweat was dripping from them the harder they went.

"Close..." Mikasa moaned

"Me too... Fuck you're so tight..."

"Levi..."

"Mika..."

Mikasa was the first one to break, her legs tightened and trembled around his waist as she came hard on his length, whimpering softly and burring her face into his neck once more to drown in his scent as she lost herself. Levi came quick after her, still snapping his hips into hers as he rode her through her blissful high. He grunted and gritted his teeth the second he knew he was about to blow, quickly withdrawing and coming onto the ground below.

The couple were breathing heavily as they caught their breath, Levi letting Mikasa down easily once he collected his mind back from his own high.

"I like you..." Mikasa spoke softly, leaning against the wall slightly, still dizzy from both her high and intoxicated mindset just like he was.

"I like you too..."

Mikasa found herself smiling a bit before she looked at the ground, seeing his mess and blinked.

"Hey, I might be wasted but I'm not an idiot. I didn't exactly have time to ask you if you were on the pill or whatever."

"Always the gentleman." She smirked

"Of course." He sighed softly "I guess we have to go back now, huh?"

Mikasas expression matched his as she nodded, now having Eren suddenly in their minds, their hearts sunk as sudden heavy silence washed over them. Mikasa gnawed on her lip again, the pain of it dull. Levi ran a hand through his hair roughly.

"We can't tell him about this..." Mikasa frowned

"You don't think I know that?... This would destroy him..."

"Do you regret it?..."

Levi opened his mouth only for it to close again a moment later, not being able to find any words for how he felt. Yes, they just had amazing sex but at what cost?... They always seemed so distant from one other but now things felt different, they felt differently...

"I... Don't know..." Levi muttered

"I don't want to hurt him..." Mikasas voice wavered a bit

"Neither do I..."

"Fuck... What have we done?... What did... This... Even mean?..."

Levi frowned more when the question left her lips, the very lips that were moaning his name in his ear only a moment ago. They connected, they shared something... So what did it mean? Levi wasn't even sure himself. He just couldn't stand to see that look on her face...

Tears suddenly broke free and ran down her face the more she realised what they had done, her heart feeling a hundered contradicting feelings as it tore itself apart. She was confused and in war with herself, just like him.

"We'll pretend this never happened..."

It was then Levi saw how broken her heart really was the moment the words left his lips.


	3. Lost and Found (But still very much lost)

They walked back home in silence, the atmosphere heavy and almost crushing. drowning them alive in it. Mikasa felt as though her voice ripped away from her, her throat practically numb from moaning for him, because of him, so much only moments ago. And now... She didn't know what this was, but she didn't like it.

If this is what Levi wanted to do, pretend as if all of this didn't mean anything, didn't matter, then who was she to stand in the way of Eren and his relationship?... Granted, they shouldn't have done it, and especially so easily like that, but there was just something there she couldn't explain. She knew he felt it too, but she couldn't go against his word, she trusted him that much. They were friends after all, she wasn't sure if they were right now, but it did take a while for them to be civil with one another to let the friendship grow between them once all of their arguing was finished with. There was always an unspoken bond between them that neither would dare to mention, but they both just admitted to it with their body language as they fucked each other hot and heavy against a wall.

Mikasa felt her skin grow cold the moment her now vacant eyes saw the house that Levi and Eren shared. She was supposed to stay the night, but right now she didn't want to be anywhere near there, she didn't want to go home and face Erens parents after what she had just done either. She felt just as lost as she looked, she stopped in her tracks and wrapped her arms around herself, closing her eyes tightly before covering her mouth and starting to take a few steps back.

Her breath suddenly hitched when she felt a strong hand grip her wrist, pulling her back slightly "Where are you going?..." He asked, his voice neither harsh or soft, but more indifferent and hardly there at all at the same time.

"I don't think I should go home with you..." She muttered, her voice wavering

"I'd agree with you if it didn't look weird that I'd come back without you. Eren will get suspicious..."

"It's not a good idea, Levi..."

"I don't care." He said sharply, causing Mikasa to tense up

Of course, he was doing this for him. Everything he did was always for him...

And that's the way it should be, she knew that, but she couldn't help the fact that it still hurt. He and Erens chemistry had been something that always hurt faintly in the back of her mind, she always felt so alone... It wasn't enough that he took Eren away from her, but now there was this?...

Mikasas eyes widened slightly when she felt her stomach twist, everything suddenly too much. She knew she didn't exactly drink much but she was able to handle her alcohol usually well. But all this pressure, all this guilt...

She was quick to sharply pull away from his grip, turning and falling to her bandaged knees when she tried to walk away, not caring of the sharp pain she felt as she fell to the ground with a thud. She leaned forward, firmly placing her hands on the cold concrete and braced herself as everything she drank came right back up from her mouth, wreatching and heaving harshly. It almost sounded painful and Levi would have felt more sorry for her if there wasn't other things on his mind right now. She coughed harshly, the sounds echoing in the dark and empty streets.

Both of them glanced wide eyed when they heard the front door open to a house from on the corner of the street a moment later, their house.

"Eren..." Mikasa whispered practically breathless, frozen in her place.

Mikasa was not at her best right now, her hair was a mess and there was a puddle of regurgitated alcohol spilled in front of her from her own lips, she could feel blood seep through her bandages from dropping to the ground so harshly, her knees dully aching. It was a sight to see, someone so strong looking so weak and on their knees none the less, but how she felt was nothing compared to seeing the worry on Erens face from a distance when he spotted them from the door and quickly made his way over to them, she didn't deserve his concern or care. If anyone hated anyone more, it was Mikasa hating herself.

"What the fuck happened?..." Eren asked as he caught his breath.

That look on his face, the emotion in his eyes only grew stronger when he saw her so helpless on the ground...

"Levi, don't just stand there and stare at her, help me get her inside" Eren spoke with the upmost urgency.

Levi felt stuck in place, he didn't even realise he was just staring at her on the ground the way he was. He was snapped out of it when Eren hissed his name again, anger beginning to be laced throughout his tone.

"What the Hell is wrong with you, Levi?!" He grunted as he pulled Mikasa up "Can you walk?..." He asked her softly in concern, wrapping an arm around her waist as he tried to support her the best he could when Mikasa couldn't even feel her legs. 

Mikasa felt her like her voice was suddenly lost again, only managing a small nod as she tried to stand on her own. She whimpered slightly, her stance wavering and her legs shaking. She would have fallen to the ground again if Eren wasn't still holding her. Her adoptive Brothers eyes only widened more when he noticed her knees, blood had defiantly seeped through the bandages.

"What happened? Mikasa, tell me, please!" He held her tighter, fear in his face and voice.

Eren looked at Levi with gritted teeth, his silence only pissing him off more.

"Damn it, Levi. Why are you being so quiet?! Can't you see that she needs help?!" Eren spat

"E-Eren, it's fine... Please..." Mikasas voice shook

"Let's... Let's just get her inside..." Levi managed to mutter after his too long of a silence

The boys got her inside silently, too many things needing to be discussed between each of them. The atmosphere only grew more heavier by the second, more intense. Eren went into the bathroom with her to re-dress her knees and clean her up, much like they did for each other when they were younger. It would have been something peacefully nostalgic for Mikasa if there wasn't a crushing weight on her shoulders, she sat still on the bathroom counter as he tended to her.

"Mikasa, what happened?..." He asked her quietly as he gently wiped her knees, trying not to hurt her.

Mikasa chose to remain silent, simply looking just off the centre of his face so she wouldn't have to meet his eyes.

"Was..." Eren took in a breath "Was it Levi?... I mean, he was just-"

"It wasn't Levi..." She cut him off, weakly holding up her hand as she closed her eyes tightly for a moment.

"Are you going to tell me what actually happened then...?"

Mikasa felt sick, she felt her skin grow cold and her heart drop at the question. She felt her chest start to heave again, weakly pushing herself off the counter and leaning over the toilet, emptying what was left in her stomach. Eren frowned and kneeled behind her, holding her hair up and rubbing her back. Tears started to run down her face as she felt the last of her resolve crumble, her lips wet and fringe sticking to her face from a cold sweat.

"I'm so sorry..." She cried softly, her shoulders shaking

"For vomiting?..." He asked in disbelief, smiling sadly

"No... Eren, I..." She opened her mouth only to close it again, more tears making their way down her already stained face "I'm just sorry..."

Eren frowned even more in concern "Come on... Let's just get you laid down... You need sleep..."

He wiped her face with a warm wet towel and pulled her up, laying her down in hope she would get a decent nights sleep, something that he knew didn't usually happen with her but all he could do was hope. He laid her down before going into the room he and Levi shared, closing the door quietly behind himself. He sighed and leaned his head back against the door, looking at Levi who had his back to him.

"So... Do you know what happened to her? Or why you were just staring at her like that?..."


	4. Desire and Heartache

Levi gritted his teeth the moment Eren asked him about her, yes, it was his fault that she collapsed like that and vomited. Hell, it might have even been his fault for what they did in secret even though they were both to blame. A mistake happened, and it wasn't like he could just change the outcome in a second. The more Levi became lost in his own thoughts, the more Eren grew frustrated that he was looking as though he was ignoring every word that left his mouth.

"Levi, just fucking talk to me damn it..." Eren growled, trying to keep his voice low for Mikasas sake

"There's nothing to talk about..." He said after clearing his throat, voice more monotone than usual

"What the fuck- Levi, are you actually being serious right now?!" He snapped, sighing heavily and remembering to try and be a little more quiet "I don't want to fight anymore, we did that enough before you walked out earlier..." He muttered, a sad look on his face as his eyes focused on him again

"No shit..."

"You're not even looking at me..."

"Don't need to..."

"What's that supposed to mean?..."

"I can hear you just fine can't I?" He scoffed

Eren rolled his eyes "Yeah, but-"

"But nothing." He cut in sharply

"Look, I know she left after you did to look for you. Neither of you came back for a little while. So what happened in the couple of hours you were gone?..."

"Nothing happened."

"Fine. Whatever. I'll ask Mika in the morning, at least she'll tell me..."

Levi clenched his fists slightly, the mention of her name making him only more agitated. Her words in his ear suddenly echoed in his mind, making him shiver slightly and something stir inside "I like you..." Mikasas voice echoed in his mind

"Shit..." He muttered, covering his mouth, his lips suddenly tingling from where hers had been before

Eren noticed his sudden odd behaviour, frowning slightly and walking over to him. Levi hadn't moved since Eren came into the room, his back was still to him. He didn't even notice Eren walked behind him until he placed his hand lightly on his shoulder, only making him more tense "Don't touch me..."

Erens eyes widened slightly from his cutting tone, only frowning more "Look, I know we had a fight, but-"

"I don't care."

"Would you stop fucking talking over me? Fucking Hell, Levi, for someone that won't even talk to me, you like to cut me off. If I did that to you, you'd have me against the damn wall. You hate it."

Something in Levi snapped in a second from Erens word choice, his eyes slightly wide "Why would you say that?..."

Eren raised his eyebrow "Because it's what you always do..."

Levi huffed slightly and pushed him away roughly, Eren winced slightly as his back hit the opposite wall in an instant, his teal eyes wide when Levi slammed both hands against the wall, one on each side of his head so he couldn't escape. Levi found himself suddenly breathing heavily, feeling as though someone punched him directly in his chest as an unfamiliar look came on his face as he stared at Eren, his eyes still slightly wide.

"Stop talking..."

Eren felt his heart pound in his chest and heat wash over his cheeks as he started at Levi with wide eyes, not expecting this. He swallowed thickly and took Levis face into his slightly shaking hands, leaning in close "Speak to me..."

Levis breath hitched slightly when Erens hot breath fanned over his parted lips, there was suddenly only one thing on his mind. He needed to stop thinking, he needed to try and replace his last thoughts and experience with a new one... With the person he was supposed to be with in the first place.

"Eren…"

Hearing his name from his lips never failed to send a shiver down his spine, even in the worst of fights. They both knew for a fact that at least half of their worst arguments always ended up with one of them against the wall as they both fought for dominance, or anywhere else in the house really. Levi shook his head a bit, the experience almost just like the one he just had with the girl that was probably crying herself to sleep in the room next to them. Levi bit his lip harshly, it's not that it wasn't enjoyable- With her, there was something there... Maybe he just really needed to remind himself just how amazing Eren was...

Levi found himself holding his breath, not knowing if this was the right way to proceed as he felt like his heart was caught in his throat, beating painfully. It wasn't until Eren suddenly knotted his fingers in his hair tightly and pulled him closer to his face, pressing his lips against his in a rough and desperate kiss that Levi found that he could move again, only being stunned for a moment before he was quick to fight Eren back over dominance.

No kiss had ever felt so bitterly painful but good at the same time, almost like... Levi exhaled a shaking breath hotly against Erens lips when Mikasas flushed face and heavy breathing came to mind suddenly, that look in her grey eyes matched his perfectly under the streetlights... Levi clenched his jaw before huffing slightly again, kissing Eren back rougher than he was before as he nipped his lower lip with his teeth, causing a small gasp to come from the other male and the perfect opening to slide his tongue in his mouth. This was wrong, painful even, but with Eren it felt so right. Like nothing else mattered in that moment, like nothing else happened. He thought if he lied to himself more and more he would start to believe in the lie himself as he tried to replace his own thoughts with new ones. He tried to focus only on Eren, on every single detail from the way he was breathing, the sounds he was making as he kissed and nipped down his neck roughly, making him as his along the way. How quickly his pretty eyes became glazed over the more he touched and kissed him. Levi suddenly picked Eren up, wrapping his legs around his waist and grinded into him sharply, grunting in all types of frustration when millisecond memories of Mikasa kept coming to mind, the recent past and present suddenly mixing into one the more he did.

"Fuck..."

"Levi..." Eren breathed on a particularly hard bite to his pulse point, moaning when Levi sucked hard at it afterwards "I need you... I'm sorry about the fight..."

Levi held his waist more firmly "Shut up about that..." He spoke against his lips after kissing him deeply once more

"But-" Eren moaned louder when Levi rolled his hips into his again, their clothed erections straining painfully against the confines of their jeans.

Another flash of Mikasa came to mind the harder he grinded him against the wall, he huffed in frustration again and quickly threw Eren back onto their bed, hardly giving him room to take a breath when he was on top of him a mere second later.

"What's gotten into you?... You're still acting- Hah, fuck..." Eren groaned when Levi pushed his legs apart with his knee, teasing him further

"You... I need you just as much..." He muttered "Maybe even more..." He muttered, quickly stripping Eren of his clothes, his hands only shaking slightly.

"I... I missed you... When you left..." He stuttered, his mind too clouded to think or speak properly as he quickly leaned up to strip Levi of his clothes in return, his hands also in a state, but that was more common for him than Levi.

Soon enough, they were both undressed and making out just as intense as before, Eren made another attempt for dominance, pinning Levi onto his back and pushing his tongue into his mouth. Levi groaned and was quick to counteract the move, easily reversing their position and leaving Eren breathlessly surprised at how impatient and fierce he was acting tonight. Levi kissed down his chest, his fingers ready to start prepping him open for him just the way he liked it when Eren stopped him.

"Just fuck me... I don't want to wait..."

Eren was particularly loud, forgetting everything that night; their fight, the fact that Mikasa was right next door, the strange way Levi was even acting. He always found that nothing mattered when he was with Levi, especially when things were like this in particular. All logical thinking and reasoning went out of the window along with his brain.

Mikasa had bloodshot eyes as tears ran down her face, her hands gripping the covers around her in a while knuckled grasp. Her breathing was uneven and ragged as she clenched her jaw, trying to quiet her sobbing as best as she could, her heart bleeding thoroughly now more than ever. It's not like she's never had to overhear them before, especially when Eren still lived at home, but this time was the upmost painful for more reasons than she could ever count as she did indeed cry herself to sleep, their panting voices and moans still echoing throughout the night.


	5. Awake

Levi stared up at the white celling above him, the only sound in the room was Erens soft breathing. He was always quick to fall asleep after sex, that's just how he was. It always took a lot of energy out of him and Levi always thought it was cute when he fell asleep in his arms afterwards, looking so safe and secure. It was something he always loved to indulge himself in, Eren was the most beautiful person in the world to him- So full of passion and fire. It was what he loved about him, he couldn't bare the thought if someone extinguished his flame... If he was the one to blow it out himself...

This time, Levi couldn't smile at the beautiful guy in his arms. He could only frown, after their session, a million thoughts flooded Levis mind like a thunderous headache and he was thankful that Eren was fast asleep already. He sighed softly as he looked down to the boy that was nuzzled against him so closely, he didn't deserve his warmth after what he and Mikasa did. His mind couldn't help but wander to their own session, as much as he tried not to.

There was something about his sister that was intriguing yet frustrating, they couldn't stand eachother when they first met and now look at them, it was the closest they've ever been and the closest they ever will be, and yet they were still so distant, even more so now. Levi found himself gnawing on the inside of his cheek, he was never really one for sleep, just like her in a funny way, so it was more often than not that was lay awake most of the night. Eren was usually enough to make the time fly by, hardly taking his eyes from his face. Every night, he liked to memorize the details of Erens face down to how he breathes as if he hadn't already done it a thousand times. Eren didn't look like how he looked before when he stormed out, he looked content again. Sometimes a little rough sex was enough to resolve whatever conflict they had, no matter how small or big. There was always electric between them, a spark, a flame. But now...

Of course it was still burning away in Levi, there was no chance their spark would ever go away, that once chest warming feeling now burning him the wrong way with his heavy conscience in this case. He only found himself frowning and aching more from his own thoughts kicking his ass thoroughly, and he found himself constantly staring at nothing or running (Pulling) his hand through his hair.

"I'm such an asshole... God, I'm going to Hell for so many reasons..." He muttered, crossing an arm over his eyes. He was tired but it wasn't enough to soothe his wreak of a mental state enough to go to sleep. He glanced to the door when he heard the sound of someone walking by, swallowing thickly as he remembered Mikasa was still here. It had been a few hours since Eren had fallen asleep, he knew Mikasa just had as much trouble sleeping at night, yet something urged him to see her.

He knew it might not have been the best idea, he even questioned his intent towards her this time when he found himself suddenly getting up like his mind had already made the choice for him. He ensured to move carefully as to not awake Eren, who immediately clung to Levis pillow in his bodies absence. He exhaled a shaking breath and closed his eyes for a moment, mentally preparing himself for the type of conversation he knew their talk would most likely turn into. He slipped his boxers back on and wore his dark blue robe, taking a final glance at Eren before he left their room.

He was at the top of the stairs when he heard soft crying from downstairs, Levi frowned, the sound making his heart sink lower than it already had sunk for the night. He sighed softly, rubbing his face a bit as he made his way downstairs. He followed the sound into the kitchen, Mikasa was sitting at the table with her head in her hands, her hair falling over each side of her face messily. She didn't even hear Levi come into the room she was that lost in her own tears.

"Mikasa..." Levi spoke softly, walking towards her and lightly placing his hand on her shoulder

Mikasa tensed as her eyes widened, holding her breath for a moment to stop her crying. She knew his voice instantly and bit her lip, exhaling a shaking breath.

"I'm sorry, I should go now... I've already stayed longer than I should have..." She went to stand but Levi stopped her, gently pushing her back down to sit back in her seat

"Mikasa, it's five in the morning... I don't want you to leave crying looking like a wreak. We need to talk about what happened..."

"You said it never happened so what good would that do?..." She spoke quietly

Levi sighed and leaned his head back for a moment "Of course it happened, I've been trying to forget, but..."

"Are those flashbacks plaguing you aswell?..."

"Why would you use that word?..."

"You didn't want it to happen, so it's like an unwanted disease right? The memories of it?... I get it, I-"

"It's not like that..." He paused "I... It's not like it wasn't good, I'm just saying it was wrong..."

"I know, you don't have to keep talking about it..."

"Well it's hard not to, I can't stop thinking about it... Mikasa we did something we shouldn't have. We got as close as ever... I mean, it's not something you do with your Boyfriends Sister of all people just because your relationship is in a rough patch..." He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair "I know there might be something else there, and I know you feel the same way as I do..."

Mikasa frowned and finally looked up to meet his gaze as hard as it was for her to do, her grey eyes were bloodshot and her complexion was stained with her tears, some strands of her hair sticking to her cheeks from the wetness still there. It was clear she never got much sleep from the bags dark circles under her eyes, Levi had no room to speak about that of course since he hadn't slept.

"So what if there is?... You have and will have more of a life with Eren than me, I get it, it was a one time thing... I know it won't happen again..."

"Do you want it to?..." Levi raised and eyebrow at her

"I-I never said that..."

"No, you're just acting like it... Mikasa, it shouldn't have happened in the first place... We were drinking and things got out of hand..." He glanced down at her knees "How are they?..."

She simply shrugged "Not really feeling anything right now..."

"Come on, you can't just sit there and lie to my face..." He looked to her in disbelief "I know you're upset, I heard you crying from upstairs..."

"You don't look as torn up as I do..."

"You're wrong... Look, this is my fault... I was the one that stormed out, I was the one that decided to g to a bar, I was the one that got you drinking with me because I was pissed off... If I just went back like you asked me to, none of this would have happened."

"You never felt something there between us before?... Ever?..."

"That's not the point and you know it..."

"I know... It's just..."

"Just what?"

"I know it was wrong, I know we shouldn't have done that... But I always felt like there was something more... Maybe I was wrong..." She frowned, looking down

"I don't want to agree with you..."

"But?..."

Levi sighed and gave her a look, making her blink "So you do?..."

"It's not like anything more will happen between us, alright?..."

"I know that..." She sighed, resting her head on the table "Eren's going to hate me... I can't... I can't handle that, I love him so much..." Her voice cracked in a whimper

"Hey, this isn't just all on you..."

"I'm supposed to be a good Sister..."

"I'm supposed to be a good Boyfriend, we're in the same boat... I don't want him to know but this isn't something we can just keep from him..."

Mikasa felt herself start to shake, her hands curling and tightening into fists as she dug her nails into the palms of her hands out of fear "I'm so scared... I'd rather him yell at me or even slap me, but I don't deserve that kind of lenient reaction, he's going to disown me, I know it..."

Levi frowned and reached over to gently uncurl her shaking hands, lightly placing his over hers "We don't know what'll happen, family is forever, and you guys will always be family..."

"Levi, don't you understand?..." She looked up at him with glassy eyes as more tears streamed down her face "That won't matter, I- We betrayed him... If there's one thing Eren can't take it's betrayal... There can't be a way out of this..."

There was a pause as a silence hung in the air, Mikasas shoulder shook more violently as she cried harder silently. Levi bit his lip in a frown, moving his chair closer to hers and suddenly pulled her into a tight hug. Mikasas eyes widened again as her face fell against the soft fabric of his robe, his scent immediately overwhelming her. She closed her eyes tightly, letting more tears fall onto the fabric, placing a hand on his chest and balling the material up in a white knuckled grasp as she took shaking breaths. Levi gently used one hand to comb through her hair, trying his best to calm her down.

"Don't think, okay?... Just... Don't think..." He spoke softly

"It's too much, I can't stop thinking about everything..." She looked up to him with pained eyes from her position against his chest "Levi, when Eren went back to you, I heard everything..." Her voice broke more "How could you do that...?"

"I don't know myself... I just wanted to try and forget..."


End file.
